El Que Ríe Último
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Mientras juegan ajedrez, Emmett y Edward discuten acerca de quién es el mejor amante de la familia. En una sola cosa están de acuerdo: Jasper debe ser el peor, por eso vive con esa cara de tensión permanente. Pero se han olvidado de un pequeño detalle: a diferencia del resto, Jasper tiene empatía; y sabe usarla a la perfección. A/J one-shot. Ligero lemon.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Advertencia: fic de tendencia lemonosa ;) No estuve escuchando "If You Want It To Be Good Girl (Get Yourself A Bad Boy)" de los Backstreet Boys mientras escribía esto, ¿eh? *cof* Para nada, para nada *cof* XD**

* * *

**El Que Ríe Último**

El hogar de los Cullen se encontraba sorprendentemente tranquilo esa noche de invierno. Rosalie había salido a cazar con Esme y Carlisle, y Bella los había acompañado a pedido de Nessie, quien quería pasear un rato con sus abuelos antes de irse a la cama.

En casa sólo habían quedado unos pocos vampiros, desperdigados de dos en dos en lados opuestos de la sala de estar. Alice y Jasper estaban recostados cada uno contra un brazo del cómodo sofá, ella leyendo la última revista Cosmo mientras él se sumergía en una vieja novela de Hesse. A unos cuantos metros, Emmett esperaba sentado a la mesa de ajedrez, repiqueteando los grandes dedos contra la madera. Edward no tardó en traer el tablero y las piezas, y en exactamente cinco segundos todo estuvo dispuesto para dar comienzo a la partida.

—Me sorprende que hayas querido jugar. Se necesita valor para perder setecientas cuarenta y tres veces seguidas y seguir intentándolo —lo picó Edward con una media sonrisa, sólo para entrar en clima competitivo.

Emmett le echó una mirada asesina, pero pronto la reemplazó por una igual o más provocadora que la de su hermano. Edward estaba muy equivocado si creía que podía molestarlo sin sufrir un contraataque.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es esto, hermano. Algunos como tú son buenos para estas tonterías, y otros somos mejores para cosas más importantes —insinuó, y fingiendo una leve carraspera le hizo saber mentalmente a qué se refería. _«Sexo, Eddie. ¿Te suena?»_

El cobrizo alzó una ceja y le respondió con una mueca.

—También soy bueno en eso —replicó en voz baja, haciendo su primera movida con la velocidad de un mago. En otras épocas hubiera simplemente rodado los ojos reservándose sus comentarios, pero ahora que tenía una esposa que complacer no le hacía nada de gracia que su hermano mayor pusiera en duda sus habilidades a la hora del amor.

Sabiendo que con algo tan simple podría irritarlo hasta sacarlo de quicio, Emmett soltó adrede una carcajada limpia y se deleitó viendo el rostro rabioso de Edward.

—Sí, claro, Ed —respondió con ironía, moviendo su primera pieza.

—De verdad soy bueno.

—Como digas.

—Tú no eres mejor que yo, Emmett.

—¡Jajaja! ¿Me estás diciendo que tú eres mejor que yo, hermano?

—Tal vez lo sea.

Otra carcajada del robusto vampiro hizo que a su oponente le hirviera el veneno que llevaba por sangre.

—¿Por qué te ríes? No sé quién te metió esa idea estúpida de que tú eres el mejor.

—Yo mismo me metí esa idea, Eddie, y con justa razón. Sé que no es agradable admitir que hay alguien que te lleva años luz en cosas como estas, pero lamentablemente así es, hermano, así que no trates de discutir porque vas a salir perdiendo —habló Emmett con toda simpleza—. Anda, mueve. A ver si acabo siendo mejor en esto también.

Edward masculló un par de insultos por lo bajo y adelantó otro peón.

—Di lo que quieras, yo sé muy bien que soy bueno... Bella cree que soy bueno.

—Edward, Edward, mi querido Edward. Puedes convencerte de que eres bueno, pero en tu cara se nota que no lo eres —lo provocó una vez más, sacando su caballo de su posición inicial.

—¿En mi cara? ¿Distingues entre buenos y malos según la cara? —preguntó el menor de los Cullen, incrédulo—. Eres más bobo de lo que pensaba.

—Más bobo serás tú, que ni eso sabes. La cara lo dice todo —explicó como si sus conceptos estuvieran basados en las más avanzadas teorías científicas—. Mírate, Eddie. Ese rostro juvenil, casi que hasta aniñado. Se te nota a leguas lo ingenuo y lo inexperimentado. En cambio cualquiera que vea este bello rostro mío se da cuenta al instante de que esta es la cara de un hombre hecho y derecho —continuó, y marcó en el aire el contorno de su gran sonrisa con el dedo índice—. Esta sonrisa es de ganador, ¿ves? Exuda confianza, virilidad. Tú sonríes, y a las mujeres les da por querer abrazarte y andar de la manito contigo. Yo sonrío, y a las chicas se les caen las pantys. ¿Entiendes? —terminó encogiéndose de hombros, pero no dudó en rematar su discurso con un pensamiento un poco más explícito. _«Mi cara grita "bestia sexual", tu cara va a gritar "virgen" por el resto de tu existencia, Edward.»_

Desconcentrado, Jasper alzó la mirada por encima del libro y los observó con curiosidad.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—De nada —le contestaron sus hermanos a coro, y al sureño no le quedó más opción que volver a su lectura, no sin antes devolverles una mueca de descontento.

Edward movió otra pieza y Emmett continuó con su parloteo.

—¿Ves? Ahí tienes otro ejemplo de portación de cara. Te digo más, puedes adivinar cómo va el ranking entre los hombres Cullen con sólo hacer un repasito mental. Yo primero, eso está más que claro. Este rostro relajado y encantador es la prueba irrefutable. Segundo Carlisle. Como es el más grande se le notan los años de experiencia, además de esa calma que te da saber que eres bueno. Luego, pero ya muy atrás, vienes tú con tu cara de aprendiz. Y ya por último Jasper —concluyó. _«Esa cara de traumado lo dice todo, le debe ir como el diablo en la cama.»_

—¿Yo qué? — interrumpió nuevamente Jasper, ahora más atento tras haber oído la mención de su nombre.

—Nada —volvieron a contestarle a coro, y una vez más el de Texas decidió no prestarles atención y volver a su libro, aunque no pudo evitar las líneas que se le acentuaron en el entrecejo.

El alfil de Emmett se desplazó por la diagonal, y Edward aprovechó para hacer su descargo.

—Estás muy equivocado, Emmett. Primero estoy yo...

—¡Ja! Sigue soñando —acotó el morocho, y el cobrizo rodó los ojos almibarados.

—... Después Carlisle y tú, él por experiencia y tú por insistencia. Y último Jasper, en eso estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Me van a decir de qué demonios están hablando? —se quejó el mencionado, pero fue ignorado a coro por enésima vez.

—De nada.

—Pero dijeron mi nombre. ¿Por qué dijeron mi nombre?

—Por nada.

—Los escuché, dijeron que voy último. ¿En qué voy último?

—En nada.

El rubio les lanzó una mirada asesina y se hundió en el sillón más que molesto. Ya estaba por buscar la línea en la que se había quedado leyendo, pero entonces algo más lo desconcentró. Algo que definitivamente no esperaba.

Del lado opuesto del sillón, en baja concentración pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo sintiera, percibió algo que distinguió claramente como lujuria. Disimuladamente alzó la vista por encima de su libro y espió a su mujer, que en todo ese rato no se había percatado de nada, tan atenta estaba a la revista que tenía entre manos. ¿Qué estaba leyendo que la tenía así de concentrada y... excitada?

Entonces los ojos del sureño recorrieron rápidamente la portada, y en una esquina encontró la respuesta: "_SEXO EN LA OFICINA. Ideas para que lleves el Kamasutra de la cama al escritorio._"

Por supuesto, no había manera de volver a Hesse después de eso. Inmediatamente Jasper se dejó empapar de la sutil lujuria de su esposa, y su mente inquieta dibujó una imagen más que sugerente en su cabeza.

En algún momento, sin darse cuenta siquiera, sus pies descalzos se estiraron hasta tocar los de Alice, deslizándose suavemente sobre sus empeines mientras enviaba a su compañera involuntarias olas de lujuria duplicada.

A Alice no tardó en correrle ese ya conocido escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Gratamente sorprendida, bajó la revista sólo lo suficiente para encontrarse con la mirada siempre tierna pero alarmantemente oscurecida de su marido. Esos ojos ahora negros como la noche habían estado tan claros como la miel hacía tan sólo unos minutos, por lo que Alice supo que no eran producto del hambre, o al menos no de ese tipo de apetito.

Ligeramente avergonzada pero muy complacida por la energía que Jasper le hacía llegar como una corriente eléctrica, la vampira se mordió el labio y contuvo una risita nerviosa sin percatarse del terrible efecto de ese gesto frente a los ojos de su esposo. Bajó la mirada y la hundió una vez más en el artículo de su Cosmo. "_Prepárate para ser transportada al éxtasis_", decía. "_Te llevará a alturas increíblemente orgásmicas_".

Pronto la alcanzó una visión, algo borrosa pero lo suficientemente nítida para que su lujuria se incrementara aún más. Evidentemente Jasper tenía la decisión casi tomada, porque lo vio en un futuro inmediato llevándola escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, arrasando de un manotazo con todo el papelerío y demás trastos de arriba de su escritorio y sentándola firmemente en él. Lo vio besándola con locura, casi con desesperación, hincando los dedos en la piel de sus caderas y deslizándolos arriba y abajo, arrancando cualquier trozo de tela que encontrara a su paso hasta desnudarla por completo.

Alice regresó de la visión en peores condiciones de las que ya se encontraba, desbordando pasión de tal manera que no le sorprendió ver en el rostro de Jasper aquella sonrisa de lado que le nacía espontáneamente cuando estaban a solas. Bajó la vista esta vez hasta sus pies entrelazados, envueltos en una intensa caricia, y sus ojos siguieron la línea de los jeans gastados de su marido hasta llegar arriba, a su entrepierna, donde la tela comenzaba a expandirse y tensarse más de lo habitual. Allí descansó la mirada un momento, apreciando la respuesta siempre positiva de Jasper, y luego siguió camino por su torso hasta llegar a sus ojos, donde nuevamente se encontró con ese par de iris ahora azabaches que de pronto la admiraban como si fuera la Venus vampira, nacida de un exquisito mar de sangre.

No tardó en sentir cómo los pies de Jasper friccionaban los suyos con más ardor, o cómo su lujuria cada vez más multiplicada la inundaba ahora como una cascada, transmitiéndose de piel a piel y de mirada a mirada. Otra visión del futuro se apoderó de ella, y en esta ocasión se vio desparramada desnuda sobre el escritorio, disfrutando del intenso acto de amor con su marido, que se movía enérgicamente dentro de su cuerpo. Casi pudo sentir sus manos acariciando su cintura, su vientre, sus senos, sus hombros. Casi pudo sentir sus labios helados dibujando ríos de lava sobre su piel, subiendo por su clavícula, doblando por su cuello y alcanzando el lóbulo de su oreja, antes de mordisquearlo con extrema suavidad. Observó con deleite cada embestida, más potente que la anterior pero más suave que la siguiente, y casi pudo sentirlas.

La visión acabó, pero Alice se encontró con un maremoto de sensaciones arremolinándose en su interior, nutriéndose de cada estímulo que tenía a su alrededor. Era la sugerencia de esa revista, y la idea de compartir un momento íntimo en un lugar que no fuera la cama. Era la mirada de Jasper, era el bulto en sus pantalones y la manera en que sus pies se hacían el amor discretamente. Era cada imagen de esa visión, de ese futuro que Jasper acababa de planear para los dos. Y esa lujuria, esa lujuria que la estaba llevando al límite.

De pronto, el mundo de Alice se redujo a impulsos y sensaciones, presentes y futuras. Caricia... embestida... placer... gemido... mirada... beso... embestida... placer... suspiro... caricia... mordisco... embestida... placer... mirada... gruñido... gemido... beso... mordisco... beso... embestida... gemido, embestida, gemido, embestida... mirada... embestida, embestida, embestida, embestida, placer, placer, placer, placer...

—¡Ah... Ay, Jazz!

Éxtasis.

A Alice se le escapó la exclamación de goce, y su orgasmo dibujó en el rostro de su marido una sonrisa satisfecha. Jasper la observó con brillantes ojos negros, rebosantes de amor y deseo aún contenido para él, y la caricia de sus pies se redujo a un tierno roce.

No necesitaron palabras. Alice le sonrió con vergüenza y se mordió el labio una vez más, su dedo índice apuntando discretamente en dirección noroeste, hacia donde quedaba su habitación matrimonial. Silenciosamente y sin poder ocultar la sonrisa, Jasper leyó su gesto y le preguntó con un movimiento de cabeza si quería ir a su dormitorio, ante lo cual ella respondió afirmativamente, asintiendo y mordisqueando seductoramente la punta de su pequeño dedo.

Con el mismo sigilo, Jasper se incorporó del sillón y tomó con cariño la mano de su esposa, dirigiéndola caballerosamente escaleras arriba, a su habitación, como si no existiera otro futuro posible.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido de la sala, Emmett y Edward se miraron perplejos. Tan concentrados habían estado Alice y Jasper en su pequeño juego, que no se habían percatado de que sus hermanos habían interrumpido la partida para mirarlos con el mismo asombro que todavía llevaban grabado en el rostro.

El primero que pudo pronunciar palabra, aunque no sin dificultad, fue obviamente Emmett.

—... ¿Qué... demonios fue eso?

Edward, cuya mente había colapsado después de la cantidad de imágenes pornográficas que había encontrado en la cabeza de sus hermanos, lo miró con tanto sarcasmo como asco por lo que acababa de ver.

—¿Te lo tengo que explicar, gran bestia sexual? —contestó irónico.

—Pero es que... es que... ¿Le dio un orgasmo, así como así?

—Para su fortuna y nuestra desgracia, sí. —Edward se esforzó por volver su atención al tablero.

—¿Y cómo diablos hizo eso?

—Empatía, Emmett. ¿Te suena? —se mofó el cobrizo una segunda vez, pero luego notó que en realidad no tenía mucho de que burlarse. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía mejor fortuna que Emmett en este caso.

—Maldito suertudo —masculló el mayor de los hermanos—. ¿Por qué él tiene empatía y yo no? Yo también era carismático cuando humano.

—No es la gran cosa, cada uno tiene lo suyo —intentó consolarse Edward—. Jasper tiene la empatía, yo tengo la mente, y tú tienes los músculos.

—Sí, pero ni tú ni yo podemos provocar orgasmos a distancia —se quejó el robusto vampiro. Ahora sí que ya no podía autonombrarse el mejor amante de la familia, aunque sólo se debiera a una mala repartición de dones. Qué suerte la suya. Si no hubiera sido tan fuerte y atractivo, pensó, tal vez le hubiera tocado a él también el don de Jasper, en compensación por la falta de otros encantos.

—Ya olvídalo y juguemos —sentenció Edward—. Ya no quiero hablar de estas cosas.

—Sí, yo tampoco. Aunque sí quiero que conste en actas que después de Jasper vengo yo, luego Carlisle, y último tú. Lo siento, Eddie, pero así es la vida.

—¿Qué? Claro que no. Primero Jasper, segundo yo, y luego Carlisle y tú.

—No, Edward, segundo voy yo...

—Segundo voy yo, Emmett...

* * *

**Hacía mucho que quería escribir sobre el don de Jasper en este terreno en particular, y como me gusta meter a Emmett a alardear por ahí y ver cómo le sale el tiro por la culata, lo escribí en forma de comedia ;)**

**Espero que les guste, gracias desde ya por leer.** **Besos :)**


End file.
